


Call Me Baby

by VixxsFantasyGirl



Series: Baby, Baby [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Daddy Kink, Family, FamilyAU, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxsFantasyGirl/pseuds/VixxsFantasyGirl
Summary: Jaehwan's had a rough day. Can his hubby make it all better..?





	1. Live

“Call me baby~ Baby, call me baby~” Hongbin sang along with his Exo album in the kitchen as he washed the dishes, swinging his hips back and forth. 

The timer went off, and Hongbin removed his hands from the hot, soapy water, drying them off on his apron.  He hummed to himself as he slipped on oven mitts and walked over to the stove.  Opening the oven door, he slid the rack out and stuck a thermometer into the chicken to see if it was done.

“Perfect,” he smiled as he pulled the pan off the rack and set it on a hotplate, turning off the oven.

The music continued to play in the background as he stirred the noodles in a pot that was bubbling on the burner.   Hongbin grabbed a fork and stabbed a few noodles, pulling them out and blowing on them before putting them in his mouth to see if they were ready.

“Ow, ow, hot, hot, hot,” he hissed, quickly swallowing the noodles.

He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and took a quick swig to cool his mouth down.  That was when he heard the front door shut, and he smiled.

“I’m in here, babe!” he called out, lifting the pot and dumping the noodles and hot water into a strainer in the sink.

As he was shaking the strainer to get all the water out, he felt a strong pair of arms enfold his waist from behind and a familiar chin rest on his shoulder with a loud sigh.

Hongbin chuckled.  “Rough day?”

“The worst,” Jaehwan mumbled tiredly.

“Awww.  I’m sorry, baby,” Hongbin replied, turning his head to look at his husband.

“Here, I made your favorite,” he said, holding up a piece of chicken on a fork, feeding it to him.

Jaehwan ate the chicken, smiling tiredly.  “Thanks, babe,” he said, placing a kiss on Hongbin’s temple before resting his chin back on his shoulder.

Hongbin laughed softly.  “Ok, big guy, I know I’m irresistible, but you gotta let me go.  The food’ll get cold.”

Jaehwan just buried his face into his lover’s shoulder and held tighter, his voice muffled as he mumbled again.  “Don’t wanna.”

Hongbin smirked.  “Darling, you can have me all you want later, I promise.  But let’s eat dinner first, ok?  I worked hard on it.”

When no reply came, Hongbin’s smile faded.  “Honey?  Is everything alright...?”

The only reply was a heavy sigh.  Hongbin frowned, feeling concerned now.  He set the strainer down and removed his oven mitts, reaching over and turning off the music.  When he turned around in Jaehwan’s arms, the movement forced the other to lift his head, and Hongbin’s heart dropped when he saw sadness in his eyes.  He frowned deeper when Jaehwan looked away and cupped his cheeks, speaking softly.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?  What happened...?  Jaehwan, look at me.”

After a few moments, Jaehwan met the other’s worried gaze.  A sad, half-smile formed on his lips as he spoke.

“I didn’t get it.”

His stance was truly deflated, and Hongbin stroked his cheeks with his thumbs.  It hurt him to see his normally cheerful and hyper Jaehwan looking so broken.

“The promotion?”

Jaehwan nodded.

“What? Those  _assholes_!” Hongbin scowled.  “You worked SO hard to get it.  No one deserves that promotion more than you.”

“Apparently, Jong Shin deserved it more.”

“What?!  They gave it to HIM??” Hongbin shouted angrily, his blood starting to boil.  “ _DAMN IT!_   Just because that asshole is rich, he just gets everything handed to him!  I swear to god, if I was there, I would have put that little shit in his place!  And I would’ve given your boss a piece of my mind, too!  I would’ve-”

His rant was cut off by a soft chuckle.

Hongbin frowned.  “What?”

“You’re cute when you’re mad, you know,” Jaehwan smirked a little.

“Very funny,” Hongbin huffed, giving him a look.

But when Jaehwan’s smile fell, Hongbin softened.

“Oh, sweetheart...” he whispered, stroking his cheeks again.  “It’s alright.  Don’t be sad, Papa Bear.  I’m sure you’ll get it next time.  I just  _know_  that one day they’ll see what I see.”

“What  _do_  you see?” Jaehwan asked softly.

Hongbin looked thoughtful for a moment, wrapping his arms around the taller’s neck.  His voice was soft and his tone serious.

“I see a very dedicated, hard worker.  I see an intelligent, determined man who does whatever it takes to provide for his family.  I see an amazing father and an incredible husband.  I see the most wonderful man I’ve ever known.” Leaning forward, he whispered on the other’s lips.  “I see the love of my life.”

Jaehwan smiled sadly, whispering back.  “You see all that...?”

“Mmhmm.  Now, come here.”

Hongbin leaned up, pressing his lips against his.  Jaehwan sighed softly, kissing him back, his arms tightening around his waist and pulling him closer.  Hongbin moaned softly when Jaehwan deepened the kiss and opened his lips to accept his lover’s tongue.  He sucked on it, making Jaehwan groan, his thoughts quickly forgetting the conversation entirely.  He lifted the shorter one up and set him on the counter’s edge, kissing him harder.  Hongbin squeaked, wrapping his legs around his husband, instinctively pulling him closer and mumbling halfheartedly into the kiss.

“Baby...mmm...d-dinner...”

“Later,” Jaehwan growled, biting down on Hongbin’s bottom lip.

Hongbin whimpered, succumbing fully, and kissed him back passionately, scooting forward until their groins met.  He let out a gasp into Jaehwan’s mouth when the other suddenly ground his hardness against his own.

“J-Jae...” Hongbin whimpered again.

Jaehwan slid his hands down into the back of Hongbin’s jeans and inside his boxers, cupping the warm globes of his ass and giving a rough squeeze, causing Hongbin to melt into his arms.

“Daddy...” Hongbin whined on his lips.  “I need you...”

Jaehwan groaned.  “I’m here, baby,” he replied before leaning down and attacking Hongbin’s neck with his lips, kissing and nipping the skin.

Hongbin moaned, grinding himself against the other as Jaehwan sucked on his neck.

“God...you know…mmm... just how to get to me...” he whispered, gripping Jaehwan’s hair with his fingers.

Jaehwan smirked against his neck and jerked his hips forward in a hard thrust, tearing a startled gasp from his lover.

“Fuckkkk...” Hongbin moaned.  “D-do it again...”

Jaehwan growled again and started a rhythm of quick, rough thrusts against the other.  Hongbin was harder than he’d been in weeks.  As Jaehwan’s hips grinded faster against him, he suddenly felt overwhelmed.

“F-fuck!  Jae!!” Hongbin cried out as he came, his hips jerking and his legs trembling around his husband’s waist.

Jaehwan moaned, grinding more until Hongbin was pressing his hands against his chest and gasping for breath.

“N-no more!! Please! Mmmf!” he whined.  “B-Baby...I’m t-too... ahhh!... sensitive... please...”

Jaehwan chuckled and stopped moving his hips.  Hongbin collapsed against him and groaned into his neck, panting heavily.  Jaehwan smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close.

“I love you so much,” he whispered in the other’s ear.

Hongbin smiled softly, curling against him more, his warm breath on Jaehwan’s neck as he spoke breathlessly.

“Not as much...as I love...you...”

Jaehwan chuckled breathlessly and kissed Hongbin’s temple sweetly while rubbing his back languidly.  Suddenly, the front door slammed, and Hongbin let out a startled yelp, sitting up at rapid speed.

“Mom? Dad?” a voice called.  “I’m home~”

“Shit!!” Hongbin whispered harshly.  “I didn’t realize what time it was!  He can’t see us like this!”

Jaehwan nodded and quickly pulled back as Hongbin jumped down from the counter.

Hongbin looked around frantically, trying to assess the situation.  “How do we look??” he whispered.

Jaehwan adjusted his clothes, his eyes inspecting his lover.  When he looked down, he had to clamp his mouth shut to keep from laughing.

“What?? What is it??” Hongbin rasped worriedly.

Following Jaehwan’s gaze down, he saw that his apron was on backwards, and there was now a large, wet spot on the front of his jeans.

“Shit!” he squeaked.

Jaehwan tried not to laugh, but it was getting more difficult as his beautiful lover looked flustered as all hell.

“Damn, baby,” he chuckled.

Hongbin glared at him, whispering.

“What the hell are  _you_  laughing at, mister?  You’re not really one to talk!” he whispered, slapping a hand over his husband’s mouth as his other hand grabbed his thick, outlined bulge.

Jaehwan gasped and groaned into Hongbin’s hand as his hardness throbbed against his palm.

“ _Exactly_.  You can’t let him see you like this!” Hongbin hissed before letting go.  “What will he think??”

Jaehwan whined at the loss of contact before smirking.  “I don’t know... ‘Dad’s so lucky’...?”

He yelped when Hongbin smacked the back of his head.

“Shut up, idiot.”

“Mom...? Dad...? Where are you guys...?” the voice said as it got closer.

“Shit!” Hongbin rasped again, thinking frantically.  “Umm...bathroom! Bathroom!”

He grabbed Jaehwan and shoved him down the hallway into the bathroom before he himself ducked into their bedroom and shut the door behind him, breathing out a heavy sigh in relief.  He quickly changed out of his stained jeans and boxers, tossing them into the hamper and slipping on a fresh pair of both.  As he opened the bedroom door and hurried out, he slammed into a lanky, teenage boy, and let out a startled shout, clutching his chest.

“Jesus!! Sanghyuk, you scared the hell out of me!” he said, flustered, and smacked the boy’s shoulder.  “You shouldn’t sneak up on me like that!”

The boy seemed unfazed by his mom’s weird behavior and pulled out one of his ear buds, rock music blasting from it.

“I didn’t sneak up on you.  I was calling for you and Dad.  Like, really loudly.”

“Oh...” Hongbin muttered intelligently.  “I didn’t hear you.  I was just...dusting.”

“Oh,” Hyuk answered, then looked confused.  “With an apron on...?”

“Umm...” Hongbin stood there, trying to think of an excuse as he straightened the apron.  “I was cooking dinner, and I...had time to kill.  You know how I don’t like a dirty house!” he said a little loudly with an awkward laugh, hoping his son didn’t think anything of it.

Hyuk groaned.  “Yeah, yeah, I know, Mom.  I’ll clean my room later.  I will, I swear... Later.”

Hongbin inwardly sighed in relief that his son thought he was just mad about his dirty room.

“Umm…right.  You better, young man!” He replied in hopes of steering Hyuk toward other topics.

“I WILLLLL,” the teen whined.  “GODDDD.” He grumbled, putting his headphone back in his ear and walked off.

Hongbin exhaled heavily and slumped against the wall.

“Damn...” he mumbled.

Remembering that he left dinner on the counter, he gasped and ran back to the kitchen.

“Shit!  My noodles!”

He grabbed the strainer and dumped the now-dried noodles into a large bowl, adding a jar of sauce and stirring them in hopes of bringing them back to life.  A few minutes later, Jaehwan emerged from the bathroom, now looking more presentable.  Hongbin looked at him, then looked into the living room and relaxed when he saw his son sitting on the sofa, listening to his music and looking non-the-wiser.

Jaehwan approached him with a knowing smirk on his face and let out a slight  _oof_  when Hongbin slugged him in the arm.

“What was that for?” he whispered, rubbing his arm with a pout on his lips.

Hongbin rolled his eyes.  “Set the table, Jae.  It’s time to eat.”

“ _Yes, ma’am_ ,” he stated, grabbing the dishes and silverware.

“Mmhmm,” was all Hongbin said as he set the food on the table.  “Hyuk~ Time for dinner!” he called out as he filled the glasses with milk.

“K~” came the voice from the living room.

Hongbin and Jaehwan finished setting the four places at the table when Hyuk walked into the dining room and took a seat at the table.

“Hey, Dad.  Where were you...?” he asked, taking an earplug out again.

Hongbin shot Jaehwan a  _ha!-now-it’s-your-turn_  look as he removed his apron and hung it on its hook.

“Huh? Oh…uh...I was just...in the bathroom.”

“You didn’t hear me calling you?” Hyuk asked.

Jaehwan froze for a second, wracking his brain for an answer.

“What...? Oh... I must’ve...been running the faucet or something... Hey, take off your headphones at the table, alright?” he said, trying to change the subject.

It worked because Hyuk sighed and pulled his other earplug out.

“Ok, ok,” he mumbled, playing with his fork.

Hongbin smirked at his husband who, in turn, stuck his tongue out.  Hongbin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I’m gonna go pick up Hyeri from Mrs. Park’s.  You two behave.  I’ll be right back,” Hongbin said.

“Alright, dear.  We’ll wait for you,” Jaehwan replied.

Hongbin nodded and headed out the front door to their neighbor’s house.

 

 

\--:--

 

 

 


	2. Laugh

 

Ten minutes later, the front door opened, and a little girl with long, black hair bounded in.  She was wearing a bright yellow dress covered in flowers, along with a light pink cardigan sweater and white sneakers.  In her hand, she held a piece of paper, and there was a big smile on her face.

“Daddy!! Daddy!!” she yelled, bolting into the dining room.

Jaehwan smiled brightly.  “Heyyyy~ There’s my baby girl!” he said as she ran into his arms.

Hyeri shrieked happily as her father tossed her up in the air playfully and then held her on his hip.

“Daddy, look what I made!!” she said excitedly, waving the paper around.

“What did you make, baby?” he asked, and she showed him the paper, pointing to all the colored shapes.

“That’s our house!  That’s the sun and the grass!  A-And see that?  That’s Mommy!  And Hyukkie!  And that’s me!  A-And that’s you, Daddy!” she said quickly, pausing to take big gulps of fresh air.

Jaehwan smiled at how proud and excited she was.

“It’s beautiful, baby girl.  You did a very good job,” he said, giving her a sweet peck on her cheek.

“I s-showed Mommy, too!  H-He said it’s...it’s...that I was a good draw-er!!” she beamed.

“You are a GREAT draw-er, sweetie,” Jaehwan replied.

Hongbin smiled softly, watching quietly, his heart swelling with love for his little family.  Jaehwan looked over at him and smiled back, giving him a playful wink.  Hyeri started squirming in his arms, and he chuckled, setting her down.

“Mommy!! Mommy!!” she yelled.

“What is it, baby?” Hongbin asked as he joined them.

“C-Can we puts it on the fridge with the other ones??” she asked, bouncing on her heels.

Hongbin chuckled, taking the paper from her and kissing her forehead.

“We sure can, baby.  I’ll put it on there right now.”

“Yaaayy!!” she cried, clapping happily as Hongbin grabbed a magnet and hung their little girl’s latest artwork next to the last three.

Jaehwan smirked, leaning down and tickling his daughter.  She squealed happily and tried to pull away.

“Daddyyyyyy, stopppppp!!”

“Neverrrrr!!” he laughed.

“Alright, alright, you two.  It’s time to eat.  Come on,” Hongbin chuckled, sitting at the table.

“Alright, baby girl, let’s listen to Mommy,” he said, scooping her up and setting her on her booster seat.

“Ok, Daddy,” she replied, then smiled brightly when she saw her plate.  “Yay, chicken!!”

Jaehwan laughed softly, taking a bite of his chicken and moaning.

“Is it good...?” Hongbin asked.

“Delicious.  As always,” he answered, pecking his lips.

“Gross,” Hyuk mumbled at their display of affection, and his parents chuckled.

“So, how was she today?  Any reports?” Jaehwan asked.

Hongbin shook his head.  “Nope.  She was on her best behavior today.”

“Good girl,” Jaehwan smiled at Hyeri, kissing her cheek.

“Mrs. Park said that they went to the zoo today.”

“Oh really?” Jaehwan asked.

“Yep!!” Hyeri chimed in.  “We saw monkeys...a-and tigers!! And bears!! And...and penguins, Daddy!”

“Wowwww!” Jaehwan said with wide eyes.  “That’s so cool, baby.  Did you have fun?”

“Uh-huh!  And Channie says that next time, we-we’re going to the park, and we’re gonna ride the swings!!”

“Sounds like fun~” he said.  “How old is Chanyeol now, anyway?” he asked Hongbin.

“He’s four.  Mrs. Park says the two are really close friends now.”

“Well, that’s great.  I’m glad she has someone to play with.”

Hongbin nodded, eating some noodles.  “Me, too.”

“Daddy, am I four?” Hyeri asked, holding up her fingers.

“Almost, baby girl.  Two more months.”

“Two months...two months!” she chanted happily and started singing to herself, lost in her own world.

Hongbin looked over at Hyuk who was silently eating his chicken and nudged his arm.

“Hey, you.  You’re being awfully quiet.  You ok?”

Hyuk shrugged, picking at his food.

“Answer your mother, Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan said.

Hyuk put his chicken down.  “Yeah, I’m fine, Mom.”

Hongbin looked at him as though he didn’t quite believe him, but decided to let it go for now.

“Good.  How was school?”

“Eh.  It’s ok, I guess.”

“What did you do today?” Jaehwan asked.

Hyuk tore off a piece of chicken meat with his fork.  “I don’t know... We had a math test.  Nothing special.”

“How did it go?” Hongbin questioned, looking at him expectantly.

“Ok, I guess.”

“Did you meet anyone?  Make any new friends?” Jaehwan prodded.

Hyuk stiffened at the question.  It was very subtle, but Hongbin caught it.

“Umm…n-no.  No one, really.  Just some classmates or whatever.  Um…may I be excused, please?  I have a lot of homework,” he mumbled, his eyes trained on his plate.

“Hyuk, finish your meal firs—”

“No, it’s alright, Jae.” Hongbin cut his husband off.  “Yes, you may be excused.”

Hyuk quickly shoved his chair from the table and plugged his headphones back in, disappearing out of the dining room.

Jaehwan frowned.  “Why did you let him go?  You worked so hard on this dinner.  He should have stayed and finished his meal.”

Hongbin just shook his head, watching Hyeri from the corner of his eye.  “I’ll tell you later, ok?”

Jaehwan frowned, but then sighed and nodded.  “Alright.”

The rest of dinner was quiet, the only sounds being Hyeri humming to herself as she ate her food.  Hongbin finished his meal and stood up, taking his and Hyuk’s plates to the sink where he washed them.

After a moment, he felt familiar arms wrap around his waist and a soft pair of lips press against his temple.

“Is everything ok, baby?”

Hongbin smiled softly, looking back at Jaehwan.  “Everything’s fine, love,” he answered, pecking his lips.  “Why don’t you give Hyeri her bath?  I’ll clean up.”

Jaehwan bit his lip.  “You sure?” he asked, brushing his love’s bangs aside.

“I’m sure,” Hongbin answered with a half-smile.

“Alright,” Jaehwan said, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and a second one to his forehead before heading back to the dining room.

“Ready for your bath, baby girl?” Hongbin heard him ask their daughter.

“Ok, Daddy!!” came the reply, and Hongbin smiled fondly to himself as he scrubbed the plates.

After he had finished cleaning the rest of the dishes and washing off the table and counter, Hongbin reached up on top of the fridge and pulled down a plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies that he had baked earlier that day and headed to his son’s bedroom.

When he got there, he knocked softly on the door.  “Hyuk, it’s Mom.  Can I come in...?”

It was quiet for a moment, and Hongbin was starting to wonder if Hyuk had fallen asleep, but then a reply finally came.

“Ok.”

Hongbin turned the knob and opened the door, stepping into the bright blue bedroom that was filled wall-to-wall with action figures, movie posters, and stacks of comic books.  On the large bed, Hyuk was lying face down on top of his Avengers comforter, his legs bent back with his bare toes balancing against the wall.  His large Algebra book lay open in front of him as he scribbled answers into a green notebook.  Hongbin took comfort in the familiar sight and smiled softly.

“Hey, kiddo,” he spoke, walking over to his son’s bed and sitting next to him.

 “Hmm,” Hyuk responded halfheartedly, still writing.

“I brought you some cookies.”

“Cool,” Hyuk answered, but didn’t look up.

Hongbin sighed.  “Hyuk, put the pencil down and sit up.”

“Why?”

“Hyuk.”

Hyuk sighed dramatically and closed his notebook, sitting up and facing his mother.

“What?”

Hongbin narrowed his eyes.  “Don’t take that tone with me, Sanghyuk.”

Hyuk chewed his lip, his defensive stance relaxing a little as he mumbled.  “Sorry.”

Hongbin sighed softly, setting the plate on the bed between them.  “You didn’t finish your dinner.”

“Wasn’t hungry.”

Hongbin stayed quiet for a minute before asking carefully.  “Hyuk...is everything alright?  Did something happen...at school?”

He noticed Hyuk freeze slightly and look away.

“Hyuk...?”

No answer.

“Hyuk.”

Still no answer.

Hongbin raised his voice slightly.  “Sanghyuk, look at me.”

“What!” Hyuk barked defensively, but then his eyes widened, and he clamped his lips guiltily, looking down.  “Sorry, Mom...”

Hongbin cupped his chin and lifted his head until Hyuk’s eyes hesitantly raised to meet his.

“Hyuk...sweetie...tell me what’s wrong.”

Hyuk sighed, shaking his head.  “Nothing’s wrong, Mom.  I’m just... School is stressful, is all.  Homework and stuff.  You know.”

Hongbin narrowed his eyes a little in disbelief.  “Hyuk... Are you doing drugs?”

“What?  No!” Hyuk answered with a fervent shake of his head.  “Nothing like that.”

“Then what is it?  Are you being bullied or something?”

“No...” Hyuk chewed his lip, looking down at the bed, picking at the comforter.

Suddenly it struck Hongbin.  “Hyuk... Are you...crushing on someone?”

Hyuk’s head shot up, and his face turned red.  “N-no!... Maybe...?”

“Oh, sweetie!” Hongbin visibly relaxed.  “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Hyuk fidgeted with his thumbs awkwardly and shrugged.  “I don’t know.”

“Are you being safe?  Do you need condoms?  I can give you some...”

“Ew, no!   _MOMMM!_ ” he whined.

“ _Whaaat?_ ” Hongbin asked.

Hyuk huffed, mumbling under his breath.  “I’m...I’m still a virgin, ok?”

“Ahh...” Hongbin replied, and his son’s cheeks turned even redder.

“Besides...sh...she doesn’t even know I exist.”

“Oh... What’s her name?”

Hyuk rubbed his arm, staring at the bed.  “Tae.”

“That’s a pretty name... Have you talked to her?  Told her how you feel?”

Hyuk snorted, as if that was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard.  “Yeah, right.  I’ll just walk right up to the sexiest person in school and tell them that I like them.  That’ll go over well.”

“Well, you won’t know unless you try—”

“Just stop it, Mom!  You don’t know what you’re talking about.  You have no idea how it feels.”

Hongbin looked amused.  “Oh, don’t I?”

Hyuk sighed.  “Yeah, yeah, I know.  Dad was the captain of the soccer team, and you were in the drama club.  You never thought he would notice you, so you wrote him a letter about how you felt, and he was so impressed that he took you to prom, and you fell in love, happily ever after, blah blah blah.  This isn’t the same thing.  I’m not you, Mom.”

“I never said you were, honey.  Hey...” Hongbin said, lifting his son’s chin again, looking at him.  “You want my advice?”

“...yeah.”

“If some girl is lucky enough to have earned my amazing son’s affections, then she deserves to know.”

Hyuk’s cheeks reddened again and turned hot.  “Mommmmmm,” he whined.  “You’re embarrassing me.”

“Well, it’s true,” Hongbin chuckled.  “Alright, it’s getting late, so I’m gonna go.  Your sister’s already in bed, and your father and I are gonna turn in, too.  So, finish your homework and then get some rest, alright?”

“K,” Hyuk sighed.

Hongbin stood up, leaving the plate of cookies on the bed, and leaned down, kissing his son’s head.  “Knock ‘em dead, sweetie.”

He turned around and started to walk out.  As soon as he opened the door, Hyuk spoke softly.  “Hey, Mom...?”

Hongbin stopped and turned to look back at his son.  “Hmm...?”

Hyuk picked at his sleeve for a second before answering quietly.  “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.  Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Hongbin shut the door most of the way, watching through the crack for a moment, smiling to himself when his son grabbed a cookie and started eating it hungrily.  Closing the door gently, Hongbin walked back into the living room where he saw his husband sitting on the sofa, reading a magazine.  He leaned down, hugging his neck from behind and kissed it softly.

“Is she asleep?”

“No, she wants Mama to read her a story.”

“Mmkay.  I’ll be back soon~” he replied, kissing Jaehwan’s temple softly before heading off to Hyeri’s bedroom.

 

 

\--:--

 

 

 

 


	3. Love

Twenty minutes later, Hongbin emerged from his daughter’s bedroom, turning the light off and shutting the door quietly.  He waited for any sounds, and when he heard none, he sighed in relief and walked back to the living room.  He walked up behind Jaehwan who was still reading and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Kids are tucked in, babe.  I’ll be in our room.  Lock the doors before you come to bed, yeah?”

“Always.”

Hongbin walked off down the hall and into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him before he tugged his shirt up over his head and hung it up, doing the same with his jeans.  Wearing just his boxers, he walked into their private bathroom and turned on the faucet, grabbing his toothbrush.  A few moments later, he heard the bedroom door close and lock followed by familiar footsteps walking around.

“Can you believe that Exo sold over a million physical albums?  That’s insane in this digital age.”

“Dey did?” Hongbin replied as he scrubbed his teeth.  “Dat’s cazy...”

“I know, right?” Jaehwan said, stripping down to his boxers as well and hanging up his clothes.

Hongbin rinsed his mouth and spit out the water, rinsing his toothbrush before putting it back and turning off the water.

“That’s amazing.  They certainly deserve it, though.  They work so hard,” he said, walking out of the bathroom, drying his mouth on a small towel.

“Yeah, they really do,” Jaehwan replied, walking over to Hongbin and pulling him close, kissing him softly.

“Mmm,” he mumbled on his lips.  “You smell yummy.”

Hongbin wrinkled his nose and pushed his face away playfully.  “You don’t.  Go brush your teeth.”

“Rawr,” Jaehwan growled, chomping his teeth jokingly before walking into the bathroom.

“Seriously, though, can you imagine it?” he said.

 “Imagine what?” Hongbin asked from the bedroom, turning off the main light and switching his bedside lamp on.

He slipped his boxers down, stepped out of them, and slid under the covers, waiting for his other half.

“Being an idol,” Jaehwan answered as he emerged from the bathroom, drying his mouth on another towel before tossing it in the hamper.

“Not really.  I’d be terrible at it.”

“Whatttt?” Jaehwan replied, crawling onto the bed.  “What are you talking about?  You’d be great at it.  You’re an amazing dancer.”

He crawled over Hongbin’s form, caging him between his arms and legs as he leaned down and started kissing on his collarbone.

“Not to mention your incredibly hot body...” he mumbled against his skin, nipping it softly.

Hongbin moaned softly, running his hand through Jaehwan’s hair.  “Mmm...but my singing...?”

“That, too.  You have an amazing voice, baby.”

Hongbin snorted.  “I do not.  You’re the one with the voice.”

Jaehwan lifted his head to look down at him.  “Hey.  I love your voice,” he said sincerely and leaned down, whispering on Hongbin’s lips.  “Now, hush.  From now on, the only words I want to hear coming from your mouth are ‘ _faster_ ’...”

He leaned down, nibbling his throat.  “...‘ _harder_ ’...”

He bit down slightly, causing Hongbin to moan.  “...‘ _fuck me_ ’...”

He lifted his head, whispering on Hongbin’s lips.  “...‘ _I’m cumming_ ’...”

Hongbin groaned and lifted his head, pressing his mouth to Jaehwan’s in a passionate kiss.  He ran his hands over his sculpted back, feeling every muscle with his fingertips while Jaehwan pushed his head back into the pillow with his kisses.

Jaehwan kissed down Hongbin’s jaw, nipping and nibbling all the way to his neck where he latched onto his sweet spot and sucked hard, making Hongbin’s legs squirm in pleasure under the blanket.

“Oh Jae...” he moaned.  “S-So good...”

“Mmm...” Jaehwan hummed against his neck as he bit down, making a hickey.

“Fuck...” Hongbin rasped, wetting his dry lips with his tongue.

Jaehwan slipped his hand under the blanket and down Hongbin’s quivering abs when he suddenly stopped and lifted his head.

“You’re naked?” he smirked.  “My, my.  Eager, are we?”

Hongbin groaned, pulling Jaehwan’s head back down.

“Only for you, Daddy,” he rasped on his lips.

Jaehwan’s pupils dilated, and he growled, biting down on Hongbin’s lip, making him whimper.

“MINE,” he said dominantly as he wrapped his hand around Hongbin’s hard cock and squeezed.

Hongbin gasped on his lips, arching his back. “Y-yours,” he whimpered.  “Only yours...”

Jaehwan ran his thumb over Hongbin’s leaking tip, causing his hips to jerk.

“You’re my little slut, aren’t you, baby?” he smirked.

Hongbin groaned, a shiver running through him at the familiar nickname.

“Fuck, yes.  I’m such a slut for you, Daddy.”

He felt Jaehwan’s impossibly hard cock through the blanket, and his stomach tightened in anticipation.

“You can feel me, huh, baby?” Jaehwan asked.

“God, yes... I can feel you, Daddy.  You’re SO hard right now...”

“So hard,” Jaehwan repeated, grinding against Hongbin a little.  “Touch me, baby.”

Hongbin didn’t need to be told twice.  He obediently reached down into Jaehwan’s boxers and wrapped his hand around his thick cock, letting out a whine.

“Oh god... You’re impossible hard tonight, Jae...”

“Well, you kinda left me hangin’ earlier.  Literally.”

“I’m sorry, baby...” Hongbin replied, leaning up and kissing him.  “Let me make it up to you,” he whispered before flipping them over so that he was kneeling over Jaehwan.

Jaehwan smirked and grabbed Hongbin’s hips.  “Have your way with me, doll.  I’m all yours.”

Hongbin smiled and leaned down, pressing a soft, loving kiss on his lips.

“Let me make you feel good, baby...” he whispered before leaning further down and pressing his lips to Jaehwan’s chest, pressing heated kisses along his skin.

Jaehwan moaned softly, running his hand through Hongbin’s hair.  Hongbin’s hand reached down and gripped his husband’s cock, stroking it slowly as he continued peppering kisses all over his man’s chest and abs.

“Mmm...” Jaehwan sounded as Hongbin slid lower and lower.  “Baby...please...” he groaned softly as his cock twitched in his hand.

Hongbin understood and scooted lower, gripping Jaehwan’s thick cock and slowly running his tongue across the tip.

“Fuckkk...” Jaehwan hissed, gripping the sheets.  “Ah ah ah, oh god...”

He continued to whimper out incoherent noises as Hongbin slid his cock farther and farther into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat.

“FUCK...” Jaehwan choked out, his tip throbbing in the back of Hongbin’s tight throat.

Hongbin smirked at his husband, and Jaehwan shivered.

“Binnie...baby, w-what are you...aah...ahaha...aahahhahah fuck!” he gasped as Hongbin made a swallowing motion with his throat, the muscles tightening around Jaehwan’s tip.

Jaehwan’s legs bent and his toes curled as he squirmed on the bed, panting heavily.

“Baby, s-stop...stop!” he ground out.

Hongbin frowned and lifted off his cock with a small  _pop._

“What’s wrong?” he asked, though he had a pretty good idea already.

Jaehwan narrowed his eyes.  “You little...”

Hongbin squealed in laughter as Jaehwan grabbed him and tossed him onto his back, crawling over him.

“What??” he teased.  “Can’t handle me?”

His eyes twinkled with humor, but his smile faded when Jaehwan’s pout turned into a devilish smirk.

“J-Jae...?”

Jaehwan reached over and opened the bedside table drawer and pulled out a pair of furry handcuffs and a bottle of lube, twirling the cuffs on his fingertip.

Hongbin’s eyes went wide at the new toy.  “Jaehwan—”

“Shhhh...” Jaehwan whispered, placing a finger on Hongbin’s lips.  “We wouldn’t want to wake the kids now, would we?”

Hongbin paused for a moment and shook his head.  He eyed Jaehwan nervously, but his stomach was full of butterflies.

“Good boy.  Arms up.”

“But—”

“ARMS. UP.”

Hongbin hesitated but then slowly lifted his arms above his head, allowing Jaehwan to cuff his wrists to the headboard.  Jaehwan looked at his husband, reading his body language and his face.  If he felt any true signs of distress, he would have stopped immediately, but Hongbin only seemed slightly nervous.  Partly because they had never done this before.  They had talked about it, sure, but had never actually had any cuffs until now.  Hongbin seemed to be taking it pretty well, so Jaehwan continued.

“There.  Now, open those pretty legs for Daddy.”

Hongbin swallowed and spread his legs wide open, bending his knees and planting his feet on the bed.

“Good boy,” Jaehwan repeated, gripping Hongbin’s semi-hard cock and stroking it quickly.

“Ah ah ah ahhahh, Jaehwan~” Hongbin whined, his cock immediately springing to life. 

Feeling more confident now, he gave a hard tug and slapped his cock slightly, making Hongbin whimper.

“Fuck...” he moaned as his cock twitched, and his hole clenched in need.  “Daddy... I need...”

“What do you need, baby?”

Hongbin whined, lifting his hips a little.  “You... I need YOU, Daddy... I need you inside me... Please...please...”

Jaehwan grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some of the warm gel onto his hands, swirling it around his fingertips, taking his time while Hongbin watched hungrily.

Hongbin groaned.  “Lee Jaehwan, I swear to god, you better stop teasing me.”

“Or what?”

Hongbin huffed.  “Or I’ll...I’ll...” Realizing he wasn’t in the best position to make threats, he resorted to begging.

“Jaeeeeee~ PLEASE...”

Jaehwan chuckled.  “Alright, alright.  You’re lucky I don’t have enough patience tonight.”

He lowered his hand and slid two long, lubricated fingers deep inside of his lover.

“Fuckkkk!” Hongbin whimpered, throwing his head back on the pillow, his toes gripping the sheets as his body tried to adjust to the intrusion.

To make it easier, Jaehwan slowly started sliding his fingers in and out in a scissoring motion until Hongbin’s whines turned to ones of desire.

“Give me another one...” he rasped out.

Jaehwan added a third finger, and Hongbin clenched a little at first before relaxing enough to take it in, whimpering softly as it slid deeper.

“You’re so tight, baby...” Jaehwan said.

Hongbin groaned and, after a minute, started to push himself up and down on his fingers, looking at Jaehwan with desperation.

“Baby...” he gasped softly, his chest heaving.  “Please...”

Jaehwan carefully eased his fingers out and squirted some lube onto his own cock, lubing it up with his hand while he scooted to kneel between Hongbin’s bent legs.

“I’m here, baby...” he said lovingly, leaning down and pressing his lips to Hongbin’s as he slowly started to push his thickness into Hongbin’s tight heat.

Hongbin whimpered on Jaehwan’s lips as his body tried to take his large size.

“O-Ow...” he hissed, his arms yanking at the cuffs in reflex.  “Fuck...”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.  I’m almost in...” Jaehwan whispered, trying to distract his lover by pressing heated kisses along his collarbone.

“Mmmf...i-it’s ok.  I-It’s just been a while since we’ve had sex...”

“I know, baby...” Jaehwan said, biting down on Hongbin’s sweet spot as he slid the rest of the way in.

Hongbin bit down on his lip, letting out a muffled cry as the mixed sensation of both pain and pleasure shot through him.  Once Jaehwan was all the way in, Hongbin exhaled the heavy breath he’d been holding and lay there for a few minutes, trying to adjust to his husband once again.

“Shit,” he panted softly.  “Did you get bigger...?”

Jaehwan chuckled and kissed him deeply.  Hongbin moaned, kissing back passionately, his legs wrapping around Jaehwan’s hips.  After a few minutes of making out, Hongbin whined softly in need once more.

“Jaehwan...move...”

“Are you sure...?”

“Jaehwan, if you don’t fuck me into this mattress right now, I’m gonna have a really hard time explaining to our children why I killed their father.”

Jaehwan chuckled and nipped Hongbin’s jaw before pulling halfway out and slowly sliding back in.  Hongbin groaned and arched his back.

“Fuckkkk...” he moaned as Jaehwan repeated the motion, setting up a slow rhythm.

“God, you feel so good, baby,” Jaehwan whispered.  “It’s been too long...”

“I know...” Hongbin replied, tightening his legs around his waist.  “I missed you, baby...”

Jaehwan smiled softly, leaning his forehead on Hongbin’s.  “I’ve missed you more, sweetheart.”

Jaehwan lifted up onto his elbows and rocked his hips a little harder, making Hongbin’s eyes roll back, his hands tugging on the cuffs.

“Oh fuck...” he whimpered.  “It’s so good...so good...”

Jaehwan moaned and leaned down, latching his mouth onto Hongbin’s nipple and sucking.  Hongbin groaned, the little bud hardening under Jaehwan’s skilled tongue.  Jaehwan’s teeth gripped the little silver hoop that pierced his husband’s nipple and tugged slightly.

“Fuck!” Hongbin choked as a bolt of pleasure-pain tore through him again.

Jaehwan chuckled.  “You’re such a masochist,” he said as he rolled his tongue over the piercing.

Hongbin moaned.  “Mmm...so sue me.”

Jaehwan smirked.  “I’d rather fuck you, actually.”

To prove his point, Jaehwan pulled back and snapped his hips forward hard, causing Hongbin to shout.

“Fuck!!”

Jaehwan half-laughed, half-groaned.  “Baby, not so loud.  You’ll wake the kids...”

Hongbin huffed.  “Well, if  _someone_  hadn’t  _cuffed my hands_ , I could cover my mouth, now, couldn’t I?”

Jaehwan grinned.  “Now, there’s a good idea.”

“Huh?” Hongbin looked confused, but, before he could say another word, Jaehwan had covered his mouth with his hand and was now snapping his hips roughly.

“MMMMM!!!!” Hongbin cried out into his lover’s palm, his skin muffling the sound.

Jaehwan growled and leaned up, keeping his hand on Hongbin’s mouth as he started fucking him in earnest now.  Hongbin’s hands yanked on the cuffs and his legs squirmed as Jaehwan pounded him into the mattress.  He let out a loud wail against his hand when Jaehwan’s thick cock started ramming into his prostate.

“MMM!! MMM!! MMM!! MMM!!” he cried, his toes curling into the sheets.

Jaehwan groaned, snapping his hips steadily, keeping the angle on Hongbin’s prostate.  He could tell he was slamming it because Hongbin was practically screaming into his palm, and his arms were flailing against the cuffs in vain.

“Fuck...so good, baby...” he moaned.  “You like that?”

Hongbin whined loudly and nodded his head vigorously.  “MMMMM!!!”

It was hard to tell what he was saying, but Jaehwan could make a few words:  _Jaehwan, holy fuck,_ and _don’t stop._

Jaehwan could feel Hongbin’s body starting to stiffen.

“That’s it, baby... You gonna cum for me? Huh?? You gonna cum for Daddy?”

Hongbin cried out again, nodding frantically.  Jaehwan smirked and reached his free hand down where he grabbed Hongbin’s throbbing cock and jerked it off hard and fast.  That was the last push Hongbin needed, and he let out a muffled scream as his body went rigid.  His eyes rolled back, his feet curled, and he cried out as he sprayed his own stomach in sharp, powerful streams.

Watching his husband lose it was too much for Jaehwan, and he buried his face in Hongbin’s neck to muffle his own shouts.  His hips jerked forward, and his throbbing cock jumped as it emptied itself inside his lover until he overflowed onto the bed.

Jaehwan collapsed onto Hongbin’s chest, his husband a trembling, whimpering mess beneath him.  Both of them lied there trying to catch their breath, their bodies spent and exhausted.

“Fucking hell...” Jaehwan panted.

“My sentiments...exactly...” Hongbin choked out, his voice raspy from yelling. “I...am gonna be... _SO_  sore...in the morning...” 

“Do you...regret it...?” Jaehwan asked between breaths.

“Are you... kidding me?” Hongbin answered.  “FUCK no.  Now... uncuff me...so I can...smack you...for asking...such...a stupid...question...”

Jaehwan chuckled tiredly and reached an arm up, unlatching the cuffs.  Hongbin hissed softly as he lowered his arms, rubbing his sore wrists.  Jaehwan noticed the red marks and lifted his head, frowning.

“Baby... I didn’t realize...” he said, taking Hongbin’s hands and kissing his wrists tenderly.

“It’s fine, babe...” Hongbin said, smiling softly, running his fingers through Jaehwan’s hair.  “It was...nice.  I...I liked it, actually.  Like... _really_  liked it,” he said quietly, blushing and biting his lip.

Jaehwan looked at him in surprise.  “Yeah...?”

Hongbin nodded shyly, and Jaehwan chuckled softly, kissing him gently.  “My adorable little pain slut.”

Hongbin snorted and halfheartedly pushed his shoulder.  “Shut up,” he mumbled, his cheeks reddening even more.

“Awww. Don’t be embarrassed, love.  I don’t mind it.  In fact...I think it’s pretty hot.”

Hongbin looked surprised.  “R-really...?  You don’t think I’m weird?”

“You  _are_  weird, but that’s not why.” Jaehwan laughed when Hongbin shot him an annoyed look.  “I’m kidding, Binnie. I’m KIDDING.”

He cupped his cheek, leaning in and kissing him softly.  “You’re not weird, my love.  You’re amazing.”

Hongbin smiled softly and kissed him back gently.  “Mmm.  I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Jaehwan smiled back and shifted to lay on his back, patting his chest.  “Come here, gorgeous.”

“Wait...” Hongbin said, chewing his lip.  “Jae, there’s...something I need to tell you.  Something important.”

Jaehwan frowned, looking concerned.  “Ok... What is it...?” he asked, sitting up.  “Is everything alright...?”

Hongbin nodded.  “Everything’s fine.  It’s...more than fine, actually.  Honey...? I’m... I’m pregnant.”

Jaehwan blinked a few times, then laughed.  “Already?  Damn, I work fast!”

Hongbin rolled his eyes.  “Jae, I’m serious...”

A heavy silence filled the air for at least fifteen seconds before Jaehwan inhaled sharply.  “Wait...so...you’re pregnant.”

Hongbin nodded.

“Like... _pregnant_  pregnant,” Jaehwan said intelligently, pointing to Hongbin’s stomach.  “Like...there’s a baby in there.”

“Well, technically, it’s not fully developed yet.  I mean, it’s only been about a month...”

“Oh my god!!!” Jaehwan shouted as it sank in.

“Shhh! You’ll wake the kids!” Hongbin whispered, but he couldn’t help smiling.

“Sorry!” Jaehwan whispered loudly.  “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Babyyyyy~”

He jumped up onto his knees and yanked Hongbin into his arms, hugging him tight.  “I can’t believe it!!”

Hongbin squeaked and laughed, hugging him back just as tight.  “So, you’re happy...?  You want another child...?”

Jaehwan pulled back, cupping his cheeks.  “Of  _COURSE,_  I’m happy, baby!  I’m  _SO_  happy! Come here, you~” he said, pulling him in and kissing him over and over.

Hongbin giggled, kissing him back.  He moaned when Jaehwan deepened the kiss, making out with passionately.

“Mmmm...baby...” Hongbin mumbled between kisses. “No more... sex... tonight... please... I’m too...sore...”

Jaehwan laughed happily, kissing him more.  “Mmm...no more...sex...tonight... Just...kisses...”

Hongbin laughed and hugged him again, his heart overflowing with joy.

“I’m so relieved that you’re happy about this.”

Jaehwan smiled, brushing Hongbin’s bangs aside.  “I’m ecstatic, sweetheart.  Oh my god~” he said, looking down at Hongbin’s stomach, placing his hand on it gently.  “Are you in there, little one...?”

He leaned down and kissed his stomach softly, speaking to it.  “Hey, baby girl...or boy... I’m your Daddy.  I can’t wait to meet you...”

Hongbin smiled softly at his adorable husband.  Jaehwan gasped and looked up.

“We have to tell the kids!  And our families! We have to celebrate!  I’m gonna throw you a party—”

Hongbin laughed, covering Jaehwan’s lips with his finger.  “We will.   _Tomorrow_.  Right now, I’m exhausted.  You wore me out, love.”

As if to prove his point, his mouth stretched open on a huge yawn.  Jaehwan frowned, remembering earlier.

“Oh god... I was so rough with you!  I had no idea!! I’m so sorry, baby!  D-Do you think—”

“I’m fine, honey.  The baby’s fine, too.  You didn’t hurt us, I promise.”

“Are you sure...?” Jaehwan asked nervously.

“I’m sure, Jae,” Hongbin answered and pecked his lips.  “Now, lay down.  I’m about to pass out,” he said, reaching over and turning off the lamp.

Jaehwan nodded and laid down on his back, opening his arms as Hongbin curled up on his chest.  He sighed in content when Jaehwan ran his fingers through his hair.

“I can’t believe we’re having another baby...” Jaehwan said quietly, his voice in awe.

“Me either.  Oh, and speaking of the kids, I talked to Hyuk,” he said quietly. “When you were giving Hyeri her bath.”

“Oh... about what you were gonna tell me earlier?”

“Yeah...” Hongbin said, moaning softly when Jaehwan started massaging his head.  “Apparently, our son has a crush on a girl at school.  He was too embarrassed to talk about it.”

“Really?” Jaehwan asked. “Why was he embarrassed?”

“Mmm...I guess she’s pretty popular or something.  I think he feels like she’s out of his league.”

“Aww.  What did you say to him?”

Hongbin sighed softly, his eyelids drifting.  “That he should tell her.  That she should know that our amazing boy has feelings for her.”

Jaehwan smiled tiredly.  “He really is an amazing kid.”

“Yeah, he is.  Thanks to you.”

“Pfft.  I’m pretty sure you had a big hand in it.”

“Mmm...hell yeah, I did,” Hongbin mumbled in agreement, his voice starting to slur.

Jaehwan chuckled softly, kissing the top of his head.  “Get some sleep, darling.” But before he even finished his sentence, Hongbin had already started snoring.

Jaehwan smiled, holding him close and whispering.  “Sweet dreams, my loves.”

It was awhile before he was able to calm his excitement down a notch, but sleep finally overcame him, and he drifted off to thoughts of cribs and baby names.

 

 

\--:--

 

 

 

 


End file.
